Sparking! Pretty Cure, La Película: El Renacer de una Leyenda
by jhondb2013
Summary: Léanla y así sabrán de que trata


"En un planeta muy lejano, ubicado al final del universo, sus habitantes estaban protestando por el gobierno tiránico de su rey quien manipulaba a las fuerzas del orden para su propio beneficio"

[EN LA PLAZA PRINCIPAL DEL REINO...]

Habitantes: ¡MUERTE A LIZARDOSK, MUERTE A ESE MALDITO TIRANO!

[EN EL BALCÓN APARECE LIZARDOSK]

Lizardosk: Habitantes del planeta Reptrye! Nosotros seremos los amos del universo, si todos cooperan seremos los mejores!

Habitante #1: ¡MIENTE! [le arroja una piedra y lo golpea]

Lizardosk: [se queja del golpe] ¡Traigan al insolente que me golpeó!

Soldado #1: [agarra al habitante que golpeó a Lizardosk] ¡Camina, maldita escoria!

[EL SOLDADO LE LLEVA AL HABITANTE QUIEN LO GOLPEÓ ANTE LIZARDOSK]

Lizardosk: Dime aldeano, ¿fuiste tú quien me golpeó con esta piedra?

Habitante #1: Sí, fui yo! Nuestro pueblo está cansado de tanta tiranía y maldad por parte suya! Exigimos un cambio!

Lizardosk: Ya veo, ¿Quieren un cambio? [levanta su mano hacia un miembro de su escolta] Pásamelo!

Miembro de la escolta: Sí, majestad [le pasa una especie de alabarda con una cuchilla en la punta]

Lizardosk: [coloca la alabarda como si fuera un cetro, acto seguido pone mirada asesina hacia el habitante] Está bien, tendrán un cambio... ¡PERO DE APARIENCIA! [Lizardosk decapita al habitante en frente de toda la población] ¡ESTO ES LO QUE LES SUCEDERÁ A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE SE OPONGAN A MI POLÍTICA, SOLDADOS, SON TODOS SUYOS! [Lizardosk se retira mostrando su capa triunfalmente (como los emperadores romanos)]

[LOS SOLDADOS COMIENZAN A ATACAR A LOS HABITANTES Y MATANDO A LOS OPOSITORES]

[MIENTRAS TANTO EN UNA CASA UBICADA EN UN BARRIO POBRE...]

Aldeana: Hija, ven conmigo! Debemos enviar a tu hermano por ayuda!

[LA HIJA DE LA ALDEANA ASINTIÓ Y ACOMPAÑÓ A SU MADRE A DEJAR AL NIÑO QUIEN ES DESCENDIENTE DE LIZARDURABY, EL REY MÁS JUSTO QUE HA TENIDO ESE PLANETA EN UNA CÁPSULA ESPACIAL]

[CUANDO LLEGARON A LA ESTACIÓN ESPACIAL, PUSIERON AL NIÑO EN LA CÁPSULA, ACTO SEGUIDO CIERRA LA CÁPSULA Y ÉSTE SE UBICA AUTOMÁTICAMENTE EN LA PLATAFORMA DE DESPEGUE]

Aldenana: [mirando a su hijo en la cápsula] Hijo, Quiero que pidas ayuda en otros planetas, si encuentras ayuda, regresa aunque para ese entonces probablemente ni tu hermana ni yo estaremos para recibirte, pero sobre todo [comienza a sollozar] Cuídate hijo

[LA CÁPSULA DESPEGA MIENTRAS SU MADRE Y SU HERMANA HUYEN PARA OCULTARSE DE LAS FUERZAS REALES]

[EN LA CÁPSULA...]

Intercom: "...Cuídate hijo"

"Después de varios días a la deriva, esa cápsula se encuentra con nuestro planeta, para ser más exactos, en una montaña nevada del polo sur"

[EN EL POLO SUR...]

[EL EQUIPO DE DISCOVERY CHANNEL ESTÁ FILMANDO UN DOCUMENTAL SOBRE LOS PINGUINOS EMPERADORES]

Periodista: Como pueden ver, los pinguinos emperadores también desempeñan el papel de madres, mientras éstas salen a buscar alimento, estos padres responsables protegen sus huevos de todos los peligros del polo sur, vamos a ver con más detalle este suceso

[LA CÁMARA DETECTA UNA LUZ QUE SE VA ACERCANDO A GRAN VELOCIDAD]

Camarógrafo: Oiga Jefe, hay algo en el cielo

Periodista: ¿Qué cosa?

Camarógrafo: Esa luz! Parece que se acerca a gran velocidad

[LA LUZ SE ESTRELLA CONTRA LA MONTAÑA CERCANA CAUSANDO UN ESTRUENDO QUE ESPANTA A TODOS LOS PINGUINOS EMPERADORES]

Periodista: Vayamos a ver que ocurrió! Podría ser un buen material para mi programa

[CUANDO EL PERIODISTA Y SU EQUIPO LLEGAN AL LUGAR DEL IMPACTO, EL PERIODISTA SE AVIENTA POR EL CRÁTER QUE DEJÓ EL IMPACTO Y VE UN OBJETO CON FORMA ESFÉRICA Y CASI DEL MISMO TAMAÑO PROMEDIO DE UN HUMANO ADULTO]

Periodista: Necesito que filmes esto

[EL CAMARÓGRAFO ASINTIÓ Y COMENZÓ A FILMAR LA CÁPSULA ESPACIAL, ACTO SEGUIDO LA VENTANA CIRCULAR DE LA CÁPSULA COMIENZA A BRILLAR DE COLOR VERDE LIMA Y DAÑA LA IMAGEN DE LA CÁMARA]

[CUANDO LA IMAGEN SE ARREGLA SOLO SE PUEDE OBSERVAR AL EQUIPO DEL DOCUMENTAL ASOMBRADOS POR VER A "ALGUIEN" EMERGER DE LA CÁPSULA, LA CÁMARA SE APAGA MISTERIOSAMENTE]

[EN LA ACTUALIDAD, 23 DE DICIEMBRE...]

[EN EL KIRAMEKI HIGH SCHOOL...]

Hatsuko: Esto es ridículo!

Shizuka: ¿Qué pasa Hatsuko?

Hatsuko: ¿Quién escribió en la ventana "Feliz Navidad" al revés?

Shizuka: No sé, eso ya estaba así cuando llegué

[LLEGA MARISE AL SALÓN]

Marise: Hola! Traje bocadillos especiales de navidad [saca una caja y la destapa] Galletas de jengibre!

Hatsuko: Yum! Mis favoritas, A comer!

[HATSUKO COME VARIAS GALLETAS]

Hatsuko: Oigan, Azuka no ha venido ¿verdad?

Marise: Ah, me dijo que estaba en una reunión especial del club de Judo

Hatsuko: Ya veo, guardaré unas cuantas galletas para ella

[AL DÍA SIGUIENTE (24 DE DICIEMBRE)...]

Maestra Mayumi: Chicas, mañana es navidad y hoy jugaremos al Santa Secreto, saquen un papel de esta bolsa y mañana deben traer el regalo correspondiente

[TODAS SACAN UN PAPEL]

Hatsuko: Wow! Esto... es impresionante

[DESPUÉS DE LAS CLASES, TODAS SALEN A COMPRAR SUS REGALOS PARA SU SANTA SECRETO]

[OPENING: "『空•前•絶•後』 Kuu-Zen-Zetsu-Go" por Takayoshi Tanimoto (Dragon Soul)]

原作:「jhondb2013」 (Autor: jhondb2013)

[HATSUKO VA AL CENTRO COMERCIAL A COMPRAR EL REGALO PERO COMIENZA A TEMBLAR EN EL CENTRO COMERCIAL, TODOS SALEN DEL LUGAR PERO HATSUKO COMIENZA A CORRER MIENTRAS SE TRANSFORMA EN CURE EQUAL]

"Sparking! Pretty Cure, La Película: El Renacer de una leyenda" (劇場版 『スパーキング！プリキュア:伝説の復活』 Gekijo-ban: Supaakingu! Purikyua: Densetsu no fukkatsu)

[UN SLUGGER INTENTA GOLPEAR A CURE EQUAL PERO ÉSTA ESQUIVA TODOS SUS ATAQUES Y LO GOLPEA EN VARIAS OCASIONES HASTA DEJARLO FUERA DE COMBATE]

[OTRO SLUGGER LLEGA AL CAMPO DE BATALLA PERO ES DETENIDO POR CURE BERSERKER QUIEN LE PROPINA UNA FUERTE PATADA SEGUIDA DE VARIOS PUÑETAZOS Y PATADAS, TAMBIÉN LO DEJA FUERA DE COMBATE]

[LLEGAN CURE ELITE Y CURE FORTE, TODAS LUCHAN CONTRA LOS SLUGGERS Y DEJAN A VARIOS FUERA DE COMBATE AUNQUE SIGUEN APARECIENDO MÁS Y MÁS]

[CURE EQUAL DECIDE CONVOCAR A CURE BLACK QUIEN DESTRUYE VARIOS SLUGGERS CON EL IMPACTO DE SU CAÍDA Y VARIOS GOLPES QUE LES PROPINA]

[TAMBIÉN APARECEN CURE MOONLIGHT Y CURE BEAT LUCHANDO CONTRA VARIOS SLUGGERS Y ELIMINÁNDOLOS]

[AL CABO DE UNOS SEGUNDOS APARECEN CURE LOVE Y CURE FUTURE LUCHANDO CONTRA VARIOS SLUGGERS Y DEJÁNDOLOS FUERA DE COMBATE]

[TODAS LAS PRECURE REALIZAN SUS ATAQUES GRUPALES AL MISMO TIEMPO Y ERRADICAN A TODOS LOS SLUGGERS DEL ÁREA]

アニメーション製作:東京ムービー (Producción de animación: TMS Entertainment)

[TODOS LOS SLUGGERS CAÍDOS DESAPARECEN Y TODO REGRESA A LA NORMALIDAD]

[TERMINA OPENING]

[EN EL KIRAMEKI HIGH SCHOOL (25 de Diciembre)...]

Maestra Mayumi: Bien chicas, ya pueden darle sus presentes a quien les haya salido en el sorteo

Hatsuko: Oye Aiko! Ven!

Aiko: ¿Sí?

Hatsuko: Toma

Aiko: Gracias, veré que es [abre el regalo] Una bufanda! Adivinaste mi pensamiento

Hatsuko: ¿En serio?

Aiko: Sí, necesitaba con urgencia una bufanda, te lo agradezco mucho

Hatsuko: [sonriente] No es nada

Kaoru: [preguntándole a otras compañeras] ¿Han visto a Yamamuro?

Estudiante #1: Está por allá [señala hacia atrás]

Kaoru: Gracias [dirigiéndose hacia Hatsuko] Oye Yamamuro, aquí tienes

Hatsuko: [recibe el regalo de Kaoru] Gracias, veamos... [abre el regalo] Un par de guantes! Gracias otra vez! Los necesitaba [se pone los guantes] Ahora sí mis manitas no se congelarán nuevamente

Kaoru: No hay de qué

[KAORU SE VA Y LLEGAN MARISE, SHIZUKA Y AZUKA]

Marise: ¿Qué te regalaron?

Hatsuko: Un par de guantes, justo lo que necesitaba ¿y a tí Marise?

Marise: Un bonito abrigo [saca un abrigo de color púrpura]

Hatsuko: Ese abrigo es muy bonito de verdad, y a Shizuka que le regalaron?

Shizuka: Una taza para tomar un buen chocolate caliente (sea quien sea que le haya regalado la taza es una chichipata*) y a Azuka qué le regalaron?

Azuka: Un gorro, me hacía falta uno como este para que combine con mi atuendo

Hatsuko: Yo pienso que nos fué bien tanto a Marise como a mí en esta, nuestra primera navidad en esta escuela, nos han regalado cosas muy útiles, hemos pasado buenos momentos y... ¿Qué harán esta noche?

Azuka: Mi papá por fin dejará de trabajar, solo por hoy y mi mamá vendrá del extranjero para poder tener una cena familiar, esa es mi parte favorita de esta fecha

Shizuka: Vaya, no me lo imagino, espero que no te de indigestión

[TODAS COMIENZAN A REÍRSE]

Azuka: Oye! No soy una comedora compulsiva!

Shizuka: Ya, perdóname, no fue mi intención molestarte y ¿Qué harás esta noche Marise?

[MARISE LES DA LA ESPALDA Y COMIENZA A DEPRIMIRSE MIENTRAS RECUERDA LA CENA NAVIDEÑA DEL REINO TRINITY]

[INICIA RECUERDO]

[LA REINA AURA ESTÁ SIRVIENDO LA CENA NAVIDEÑA DEL REINO]

Reina Aura: Aquí está la cena, Pavo relleno!

Aura y su padre al unísono: YUM! PAVO! QUÉ RICO!

[CUANDO YA SE HAN COMIDO LA MITAD DEL PAVO]

Reina Aura: ¿Qué tal está el pavo Aura?

Aura (tiene 13 años): Está delicioso

Rey Trisson: Amor, este pavo está muy delicioso como toda cena que preparas con tus delicadas manos [le besa la mano a la Reina]

Reina Aura: [se sonroja] Ay, no te pongas tan romántico, ¿no vez que Aurita nos está viendo? ¿Qué pensará ella de nosotros?

Aura: No importa, sigan en lo suyo

Rey Trisson: ¿Vez? A Aura no le importa, no sé porqué te quejas tanto

Reina Aura: ¿Eh?

[TERMINA RECUERDO]

Hatsuko: ¿Marise, Qué te sucede?

Marise: ¿Uh? [regresa a la realidad] No, no pasa nada, solo estaba pensando, como Mark me pidió permiso para ir a pasar la navidad con su famlia... y además yo vivo sola, entonces...

Hatsuko: ¿Porqué te complicas la vida? Sencillo! Pasa la navidad con mi familia

Marise: ¿Lo dices en serio?

Hatsuko: ¿Crees que te mentiría? Pues claro que hablo en serio!

Marise: Entonces estaré ahí

Hatsuko: Que bien!

[EN LA NOCHE...]

[TOCAN LA PUERTA DE LA CASA DE HATSUKO]

Hatsuko: Yo voy! [abre la puerta y ahí está Marise] Marise! Llegaste a tiempo, ya estamos sirviendo la cena, pasa!

Marise: [mientras ingresa a la casa de Hatsuko] Con su permiso...

[HATSUKO SE VA CORRIENDO AL COMEDOR]

Hatsuko: Oigan todos! Miren quien estará pasando la navidad con nosotros

[MARISE SE PRESENTA]

Marise: Buenas noches a todos, mi nombre, es Marise Takagawa, encantada de conocerlos

[DESPUÉS DE CENAR...]

[EN LA HABITACIÓN DE HATSUKO...]

Marise: Vaya, así que esta es tu habitación, me gusta, se ve acogedora

Hatsuko: Esto no es nada comparado con la tuya pero a mí también me gusta esta habitación

Marise: Ahh ya veo, ¡Me pido la cama! [salta hacia la cama de Hatsuko y se acomoda]

Hatsuko: -3- Oye Marise! Eso no se vale! Me agarraste desprevenida! [también se lanza a la cama] Venganzaaaa!

[LAS CHICAS COMIENZAN A JUGAR EN LA CAMA, MIENTRAS TANTO A LAS AFUERAS DE LA HABITACIÓN DE HATSUKO, UNA LUZ VERDE COMIENZA A PASAR POR LA HABITACIÓN DE UN LADO A OTRO COMO SI LA ESTUVIERA INSPECCIONANDO]

[CUANDO HATSUKO Y MARISE YA ESTABAN DURMIENDO (9:00 P.M.) ESA LUZ COMIENZA A TOMAR FORMA DE LAGARTO HUMANOIDE Y TRASPASA LA VENTANA DE LA HABITACIÓN DE HATSUKO, EL LAGARTO COMIENZA A EXAMINAR LOS PIES DE HATSUKO LOS CUALES ESTABAN DESCALZOS Y COMIENZA A HACERLE COSQUILLAS]

Hatsuko: [reía mientras dormía] Ay no, ya no más! Déjame en paz!, no me hagas más cosquillas!

[MARISE SE DESPIERTA POR LA RISA DE HATSUKO Y EL LAGARTO HUMANOIDE SE OCULTA PARA NO SER DESCUBIERTO]

Marise: Oye, deja de reírte que no puedo dormir

Hatsuko: [también se despierta y bosteza] ¿Acaso no eras tú quien me hacía cosquillas en los pies?

Marise: No, no era yo, ¿mas bien no será tu mascota?

Hatsuko: Yo no tengo mascota, entonces ¿Qué será?

[EL LAGARTO HUMANOIDE COMIENZA A SALIR DE SU ESCONDITE]

Lagarto: Hola!

Hatsuko y Marise: ¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡EL DOCTOR CONNORS! (es uno de los enemigos de Spider-Man, el que se transforma en un lagarto con bata de laboratorio)

[HATSUKO Y MARISE COMIENZAN A LANZARLE COSAS AL LAGARTO]

Lagarto: Oigan, oigan! Yo no quiero hacerles daño!

Marise: ¿Y cómo es que hablas nuestro idioma?

Hatsuko: Sí, Y ¿cómo te llamas?

Lagarto: Ah cierto! Que modales los míos! Mi nombre es Rizarder, vengo del planeta Reptrye, o al menos eso es lo que yo sé

Marise: Planeta Reptrye, Reptrye... me suena conocido... [hace la pose de "El Pensador"]

Rizarder: Claro, ese planeta queda en el cuadrante sur de la galaxia ¿Verdad Aura?

Marise: No miente

Hatsuko: Oigan ustedes 2! Ya párenla! Yo no entiendo nada de nada, ¿Alguien tiene la amabilidad de decirme qué rayos está pasando aquí?

[5 MINUTOS DESPUÉS...]

Marise: Y eso fué lo que pasó

Hatsuko: Ah ya entiendo, así que tú eres el descendiente del rey Lizarduraby

Rizarder: Es verdad, menos mal mi objetivo aún no se me ha olvidado

Hatsuko: ¿Objetivo?

Rizarder: Sí, mi madre me dijo que debo buscar ayuda en otros planetas de esta galaxia para poder resolver un problema de tiranía en mi planeta natal

[MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL ESPACIO EXTERIOR...]

Soldado: Su Majestad, tenemos problemas!

Lizardosk: No me digas... ¿Qué problemas?

Soldado: Uno de los nuestros logró huir del ataque de hace 20 años y en este momento está en el planeta Tierra

Lizardosk: Con que un maldito anfibio (por no decirle sapo) va a filtrar información ¿eh? Pues... iremos a ese planeta a ver que hace ese traidor

[REGRESANDO A LA HABITACIÓN DE HATSUKO...]

Hatsuko: Está decidido! Te ayudaremos

Marise: Oye! Deja ese comportamiento tipo-Dream que me molesta!

Rizarder: ¿En serio podrán ayudarme con mi objetivo?

Hatsuko: Claro! Si nos lo proponemos lo lograremos

Rizarder: [se pone de pie y les da la "mano" (en realidad es una garra)] Se los agradezco mucho, Aura, Hatsuko! Se que entre todos lograremos cambiar el futuro de mi planeta

[TIEMPO DESPUÉS TODOS SALEN A RECONSTRUIR LA NAVE]

Rizarder: Que bueno que traje esto! [saca una caja de herramientas extra-grande]

Hatsuko: Entonces esto será algo grande, necesitaremos más ayuda! [activa la función llamada de su Cure-Pulse, suena, suena y suena]

Cure-Pulse de Hatsuko: "Sistema correo de voz..."

Hatsuko: -_-* [agita el Cure-Pulse con furia] ¡¿CÓMO QUE SISTEMA CORREO DE VOZ? CONÉCTATE CACHARRO DE...!

Shizuka: [por el Cure-Pulse] ¿Hola?

Hatsuko: Ay, gracias al cielo, Shizuka, necesito que me ayudes con un pequeño proyecto

Azuka: [por el Cure-Pulse] ¿Es un proyecto mecánico?

Hatsuko: ¿Azuka? Debí haber activado el modo dual... Perfecto! Entre más ayuda mejor

Shizuka: [por el Cure-Pulse] Veré como me escapo para ayudarte

Azuka: [por el Cure-Pulse] Yo también buscaré una salida, nos vemos allá

[UN RATO MÁS TARDE]

Rizarder: [debajo de la nave] Solo falta el reactor molécular y ya está!

Marise: [le pasa un aparato enorme] ¿Es esta cosota?

Rizarder: Sí, este es

[RIZARDER INSTALA EL REACTOR Y LA NAVE SE ENCIENDE]

Hatsuko: Wow! Funciona!

Rizarder: Perfecto! Se los agradezco nuevamente, entonces... ¿porqué no probamos esta belleza que construimos entre todos?

Todas al unísono: ¡FANTÁSTICO!

[RIZARDER Y LAS CHICAS DAN UN BUEN PASEO POR LA ATMÓSFERA TERRESTRE, PASAN POR LA TORRE EIFFEL DE PARÍS, POR EL CERRO DE MONSERRATE Y LA TORRE COLPATRIA EN BOGOTÁ, VEN EL ALUMBRADO NAVIDEÑO DE LA CUIDAD DE MEDELLÍN, PASAN POR NUEVA YORK, RUSIA, CHINA, ESPAÑA, ARGENTINA Y MUCHOS PAÍSES MÁS]

[MIENTRAS TANTO EN UNA MONTAÑA DEL POLO NORTE, UNA LUZ COMIENZA A DERRETIR ESA PARED DE HIELO Y SE DIVIDE EN 4 LUCES LAS CUALES VAN HACIA EL CONTINENTE ASIÁTICO]

[EN LA NAVE DE RIZARDER...]

Rizarder: ¿Qué tal el paseo?

Hatsuko: Muy bueno!

[LA NAVE COMIENZA A SACUDIRSE POR UN IMPACTO]

Shizuka: ¿Qué pasó?

Azuka: Shizuka... me estás matando

Shizuka: Ay perdón!

[RIZARDER ABRE LA NAVE Y VE QUE UNA NAVE MÁS GRANDE SE ACERCA A LA TIERRA]

Lizardosk: [gritándole] Aquí está el traidor!

Rizarder: ¿Y ese quien es?

Lizardosk: Vaya vaya, pero si es el tatara-tatara-tatara... ¿Cuántos tátaras tenían que ser? Como sea! Eres descendiente de ese tonto de Lizarduraby

[HATSUKO Y LAS DEMÁS SALEN DE LA NAVE]

Hatsuko: Oye! Seas quien seas ¿cómo te atreves a decirle eso a Rizarder?

Lizardosk: [escupe hacia un lado en señal de desprecio] Esto ya me fastidia!

[LIZARDOSK LANZA UNA ESFERA DE ENERGÍA HACIA LA NAVE DE RIZARDER Y LA DERRIBA]

Rizarder: ¡Chicas!

[DE LA NAVE DERRIBADA EMERGEN 4 LUCES]

Cure Equal: ¿Que dijo? ¿Que nos íbamos a rendir por ese ataque?

Cure Berserker: Pues te equivocas!

Cure Forte: Debes temer! Engendro del mal!...

Lizardosk: ¿Y porqué debo temerles? Ni que fueran superiores a mí

Cure Berserker: Nos está subestimando, [pone cara de enojo máximo, con fuego incluído en el fondo] Le mostraremos lo que somos capaces de hacer!

[CURE BERSERKER VUELA DIRECTAMENTE HACIA LIZARDOSK PARA ATACARLO]

Cure Berserker: ¡BERSERKER FIST!

[CURE BERSERKER LO GOLPEA EN VARIAS OCASIONES CON EL BERSERKER FIST]

Cure Berserker: ¡MEGATON FURY!

[CURE BERSERKER GOLPEA A LIZARDOSK EN LA CABEZA Y LO MANDA HACIA EL SUELO, ANTES DE QUE LIZARDOSK CAYERA AL SUELO CURE BERSERKER LO REGRESA AL CIELO CON UNA FUERTE PATADA Y POR ÚLTIMO LE LANZA UN ATAQUE DE ENERGÍA MUY PODEROSO EL CUAL CAUSA UNA EXPLOSIÓN EN EL CIELO]

Rizarder: Vaya, no pensé que Berserker fuera así de fuerte

Cure Equal: Eso no es nada, cuando se enoja mucho es aún más peligrosa

Rizarder: Ya veo

Cure Berserker: [un poco cansada] ¿Qué te pareció eso? Eso es para que no subestimes mis poderes

[EL HUMO SE DISIPA Y LIZARDOSK NO TIENE NI UN RASGUÑO]

Lizardosk: [se gira el cuello a modo de ejercicio] Me has decepcionado, no eres tan poderosa como decías, solo eres una habladora y yo odio a los habladores

Cure Berserker: ¿Habladora? ¡YA NO SIGAS SUBESTIMÁNDOME!

[CURE BERSERKER VUELA DE NUEVO PARA ATACARLO PERO ESTA VEZ ES DETENIDA POR LA GARRA DE LIZARDOSK QUIEN LA TOMA DE LA CABEZA Y COMIENZA A GOLPEARLA CON LA RODILLA EN EL VIENTRE HASTA HACERLA SANGRAR, DESPUÉS LA SUELTA Y LE PEGA VARIOS PUÑETAZOS EN LA CARA, ACTO SEGUIDO LA MANDA A VOLAR CON UN ATAQUE DE ENERGÍA]

[CURE ELITE VA Y AMORTIGUA LA CAÍDA DE CURE BERSERKER, DESPUÉS LA DEJA EN UN LUGAR SEGURO]

[EL CURE PULSE DE BERSERKER PARPADEA POR UN MOMENTO]

Cure Elite: ¿Eh? Que extraño

Lizardosk: ¿Qué pasó? ¿Acaso ya no hay más habladoras para pelear?

Cure Forte: Yo también tengo ganas de darle su paliza

[RIZARDER DETIENE A CURE FORTE]

Rizarder: No te dejes llevar, él te provoca para luego hacerte sentir humillada

Lizardosk: En ese caso... [levanta el brazo] ¡CONQUISTEN ESTE PLANETA!

[DE LA NAVE DE LIZARDOSK SALEN CIENTOS DE MILES DE SOLDADOS LAGARTOS QUIENES VAN A LAS CALLES A DESTRUIR TODO LO QUE SE ENCUENTREN A SU PASO]

Cure Equal: ¿Planeas hacer una tiranía en nuestro planeta?

Lizardosk: [sarcásticamente hablando] Oye, es una buena idea!

Cure Elite: Equal, Forte y yo nos encargaremos de los soldados, tú encárgate de el cabeza de lagartija

Cure Equal: Entendido! [mira a Lizardosk] Vamos a luchar!

Lizardosk: Eso me gusta! La gente decidida! Comencemos a luchar ahora!

[CURE EQUAL Y LIZARDOSK SE ATACAN ENTRE SÍ Y COMIENZA UNA GRAN PELEA DONDE AMBOS CONTRINCANTES SE HIEREN POR IGUAL]

[MIENTRAS TANTO EN LAS CALLES DE LA CIUDAD...]

[LOS SOLDADOS LAGARTO ATACAN A CURE ELITE Y CURE FORTE]

Cure Elite: [golpea a un soldado y lo manda contra una multitud de soldados] Vaya, son muchos

Cure Forte: [lanza varias ráfagas de energía] Lo sé, pero hay que detenerlos, ¡Elite, encima de tí!

Cure Elite: [esquiva el ataque del soldado de arriba y lo golpea en el cuello para dejarlo fuera de combate] Eso estuvo cerca, gracias For... ¿Forte?

[CURE FORTE ESTÁ ARRODILLADA QUEJÁNDOSE DE UNA HERIDA EN LA ESPALDA]

Cure Forte: [mientras se queja del dolor] Duele! Eso... realmente dolió!

Cure Elite: ¿Forte, Aún puedes pelear?

Cure Forte: [se levanta con dificultad mientras su CurePulse parpadea una sola vez] Yo creo que sí

Cure Elite: [mira con detalle el CurePulse de Forte] [pensando] Otra vez ese parpadeo, ¿Que significará eso?

[MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL CIELO NOCTURNO...]

Lizardosk: [un poco agotado] Maravilloso, me estás entreteniendo, espero que sigas así

Cure Equal: [un poco agotada y herida en la clavícula derecha] Aún puedo hacer más, mucho más!

[EL CUREPULSE DE EQUAL PARPADEA UNA SOLA VEZ]

Lizardosk: Entonces, haz más! (esa línea proviene de un comercial de un desodorante, ¿Pueden adivinar que marca es?)

[EN LAS CALLES...]

Cure Forte: Esto, ya me está molestando, [sonrisa desafiante] vamos a subir de nivel

Cure Elite: ¿En serio? Pues hagámoslo! [el CurePulse de Elite parpadea una sola vez]

[CURE BERSERKER DESPIERTA Y CAMINA CON UN POCO DE DIFICULTAD HACIA EL LUGAR DE LA BATALLA]

Cure Berserker: Que malvadas son ustedes! Como es eso de que ustedes subirán de nivel sin mi, si ustedes lo hacen... ¡ENTONCES YO LO HARÉ TAMBIÉN!

Cure Equal: Por supuesto que haré mucho más que esto, Prepárate para enfrentarte a tu peor pesadilla ¡UNA NUEVA FASE!

Lizardosk: Adelante, comienza, ojalá no me decepciones porque si es así, haré que te tragues esas palabras con un frasco de ají

[EN LAS CALLES...]

Cure Forte: ¡Ahora Chicas!

[CURE BERSERKER Y CURE ELITE ASIENTEN]

[SOUNDTRACK DE FONDO: "The Intrepid" - Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood Original Soundtrack 3]

[EL AURA DE CURE EQUAL SE INTENSIFICA MÁS Y MÁS, PRIMERO PASAN POR LA FASE "NORMAL RAGING STATE"]

[MIENTRAS TANTO EN LAS CALLES...]

Cure Forte: Aún podemos superar este poder! ¡GGGRRRRAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Todas las Sparking: ¡GGGRRRRAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH...!

[EL AURA DE LAS CURES SE INTENSIFICA AÚN MÁS, ENTRARON A LA FASE "CHOU RAGING STATE"]

Lizardosk: Vaya, por lo visto la fase que viene será sorprendente

Chou Cure Equal: Así es!

Todas las Sparking: ¡GGGRRRRAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH...!

[EL CABELLO DE LAS CURES CRECE MÁS DE LO HABITUAL, SUS TRAJES CAMBIAN UN POCO Y SU ENERGÍA CRECE DESMESURADAMENTE]

Todas las Sparking al unísono: Este es nuestro máximo poder!, Shin Sparking!

Lizardosk: Esto se puso emocionante, puedo sentir que tu energía se ha elevado considerablemente, ahora, quiero probar tu fuerza

[SHIN CURE EQUAL GOLPEA EN EL ESTÓMAGO A LIZARDOSK, ÉSTE NO SIENTE NADA]

Lizardosk: Creo que me decepcionaste... ¡AAAAHHH! [comienza a salir energía varias veces del estómago de Lizardosk, como si lo hubieran atravesado varias veces, ese golpe lo debilita]

[MIENTRAS TANTO EN LAS CALLES...]

[SHIN CURE FORTE DESTROZA A LOS SOLDADOS LAGARTO CON TAN SÓLO PASARLE LA PIERNA A MANERA DE CUCHILLO]

[SHIN CURE ELITE PULVERIZA A LOS SOLDADOS LAGARTO CON UNA "SIMPLE" RÁFAGA DE ENERGÍA]

[SHIN CURE BERSERKER ELIMINA A LOS SOLDADOS LAGARTO ATRAVESÁNDOLOS CON UN PUÑETAZO PARA LUEGO CORTARLOS CON SU MANO Y DESAPARECERLOS CON UNA "SIMPLE" RÁFAGA DE ENERGÍA]

Shin Cure Berserker: Listo! Ya no podrán conquistar este planeta!

[TERMINA SOUNDTRACK]

[MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL CIELO, SHIN CURE EQUAL LE PROPINA UNA FUERTE GOLPIZA A LIZARDOSK, ÉSTE QUEDA LEVITANDO HERIDO POR LA GOLPIZA]

[LLEGAN LAS DEMÁS CURES A LA ESCENA DE LA BATALLA]

Lizardosk: [con mirada sádica] No puedo permitir que alguien supere al emperador del universo, no puedo permitir que unas niñas me superen, ¡NO DEBO PERMITIRLO! [Lizardosk comienza a crecer hasta convertirse en un gigante completo]

[LIZARDOSK GIGANTE LEVANTA SU GARRA PARA APLASTARLAS JUNTO CON LA CIUDAD IZAWA]

Lizardosk: ¡Acabaré con ustedes! [Lizardosk manda su garra para aplastar a la ciudad Izawa pero algo lo detiene] ¿Qué sucede?

[RIZARDER HABÍA LLEGADO AL LUGAR Y DETIENE EL ATAQUE]

Shin Cure Equal: Rizarder!

Rizarder: No puedo permitir que hagas esto Lizardosk, no tienes porqué destruir este planeta, es más, se supone que el problema es conmigo!

Lizardosk: Sí, el problema es contigo pero estas chiquillas se entrometieron en nuestros asuntos y henos aquí, luchando por un planeta que ni siquiera vale la pena destruir

Shin Cure Berserker: [dirigiéndose a Lizardosk] ¿Cómo es eso de que este planeta no vale la pena?

Lizardosk: Así es! Este planeta es demasiado miserable para las demás civilizaciones del universo, ustedes, los humanos son muy inferiores

Shin Cure Berserker: [con cara de burlarse de Lizardosk] Claro, los humanos somos inferiores pero te dimos una buena golpiza! ¿O vas a negarlo?

Lizardosk: [se llena de furia] ¡CÁLLATE! [en la otra mano carga una súpernova y la arroja contra la tierra mientras que con la primera mano aplasta a Rizarder y éste queda herido e inconsciente]

[LA SÚPERNOVA ES DETENIDA POR LAS CURES]

Shin Cure Equal: ¡NO NOS VAMOS A RENDIR!

[LAS CURES COMIENZAN A EMANAR UN AURA MULTI-COLOR]

[SOUNDTRACK DE FONDO: "Melody" por Good Morning America]

?: Yo les ayudaré!

Lizardosk: Esa voz... ¡NO PUEDE SER, ELLA ESTÁ AQUÍ!

[UNA SILUETA FEMENINA SE METE ENTRE LAS 4 CURES Y DETIENE LA SÚPERNOVA POR UN MOMENTO Y CON UNA SOLA MANO]

Shin Cure Forte: ¿Quien eres?

?: Soy la Cure Eterna (Mugen Cure)

Shin Cure Elite: ¿Cure Eterna?

Cure Eterna: Mi deber es mantener el equilibrio entre el bien y el mal, y este sujeto no quiere mantener ese equilibrio, por eso debo eliminarlo cuanto antes

Shin Cure Equal: ¡Déjanos ayudarte!

Cure Eterna: Solo necesito una cosa de ustedes 4

Shin Cure Equal: ¿Que cosa?

Cure Eterna: Sus poderes de Pretty Cure, él no es como los demás enemigos contra los cuales he luchado, es diferente

Shin Cure Equal: ... Sí, lo haremos ¿Verdad chicas?

[TODAS ASIENTEN]

Cure Eterna: [sonríe] Gracias, su poder me ayudará para eliminar a ese sujeto

Lizardosk: ¡¿CREES QUE PASARÁ COMO LA ÚLTIMA VEZ? PUES TE EQUIVOCAS, NO ME DEJARÉ VENCER NUEVAMENTE! [manda más energía a la súpernova y ésta toca en la tierra causando destrucción masiva en la ciudad Izawa]

Cure Eterna: Ahora, envíenme su poder!

[LAS SPARKING LE ENVÍAN TODA SU ENERGÍA A LA CURE ETERNA, COMO CONSECUENCIA, SE DESTRANSFORMAN Y QUEDAN EN SUS FORMAS CIVILES]

[LA CURE ETERNA EXPULSA UN ATAQUE DE ENERGÍA QUE DEBILITA CONSIDERABLEMENTE LA SÚPERNOVA DE LIZARDOSK Y LA ENVÍA HACIA ÉL]

Lizardosk: [mientras es eliminado] [consternado] No puede ser, yo, el emperador del universo, siendo eliminado por una mujer

Cure Eterna: Acepta tu destino, esto es lo que ganas por ser tan malvado y querer formar una tiranía en todo el universo

Lizardosk: [mientras termina de pulverizarse] ¡MALDICIÓOOOOOOOONNNNNN...!

[LIZARDOSK ES ELIMINADO Y LA LUZ BLANCA QUE EMANABAN LOS ATAQUES DE AMBOS CONTRINCANTES DESAPARECE DEJANDO VER EL AMANECER DEL 26 DE DICIEMBRE, LA CIUDAD REGRESA A LA NORMALIDAD]

[TERMINA SOUNDTRACK]

Cure Eterna: [dirigiéndose a las Sparking] Gracias chicas, les agradezco su ayuda, el equilibrio entre el bien y el mal ha regresado a la normalidad

Hatsuko: [con sus prendas rotas y un poco herida] Gracias a tí, acabaste con ese dictador

Cure Eterna: No, todas acabamos con Lizardosk y su tiranía, ustedes también ayudaron

Azuka: Bueno, así sea poco pero ayudamos, no miente

Cure Eterna: Antes de irme, quiero devolverles el favor [se va hacia donde está Rizarder inconsciente, coloca sus manos en su cuerpo] Le restableceré la salud a su amigo

[RIZARDER SE CURA Y DESPIERTA]

Hatsuko: Rizarder! Que bueno que despertaste! [mira hacia atrás] Gracias... ¿Uh?

Cure Eterna: [en la mente de Hatsuko] No le digas a Rizarder sobre mí, él no debe saberlo

Hatsuko: [pensando] No le diré nada

Rizarder: ¿Qué pasó con Lizardosk?

Marise: Lo vencimos

Rizarder: ¿Ustedes solas vencieron a Lizardosk?

Azuka: [hace pose de heroína presumida] Claro que sí!

Shizuka: ¿Ya olvidaste lo que pasó Azuka?

Azuka: -3- No me recuerdes esa humillación por favor

[TODOS SE RÍEN DE LA SITUACIÓN]

Hatsuko: ¿Ah? ¡NO PUEDE SEEEEEEERRRRRR!

[TODOS SE ASUSTAN]

Shizuka: [asustada] ¿Qué pasa, Lizardosk regresó?

Hatsuko: ¡Ahora recuerdo que debemos estar en casa ahora mismo!

Shizuka: [mira su reloj] Es cierto! Debemos irnos! Nuestros padres van a despertar en cualquier momento y podrían sospechar!

Hatsuko: Esto es un caso de vida o muerte, Marise, Rizarder, vámonos!

[HATSUKO AGARRA A MARISE Y A RIZARDER Y SE VAN CORRIENDO A CASA]

[HATSUKO, MARISE Y RIZARDER LOGRAN LLEGAR A CASA SIN LEVANTAR SOSPECHAS]

Hatsuko: Rizarder, lo siento, debes esconderte bajo mi cama

Rizarder: No hay problema [se mete debajo de la cama de Hatsuko]

Marise: Hatsuko, alguien viene, ya sabes que hacer

[HATSUKO ASIENTE Y JUNTAS SE HACEN LAS DORMIDAS]

[LA MADRE DE HATSUKO, SAORI, LLEGA AL CUARTO Y LAS ENCUENTRA "DORMIDAS", LES DEJA EL DESAYUNO EN EL ESCRITORIO DE HATSUKO Y SE VA CERRANDO LA PUERTA]

Hatsuko: [se levanta] Hmmm! Chocolate caliente para este frío

Marise: [con ojos en forma de estrella] Y también trajo huevo frito!

Hatsuko y Marise: ¡A COMER!

Rizarder: ¿Y yo qué? ¿Que me muerda un reptil?

Hatsuko: No, a tí también te daremos de comer

Rizarder: Gracias Chicas!

[COMIENZA ENDING: "Haikei, Zarathustra -Movie Version (full)- 『拝啓、ツラツストラ』～Movie Version～" por Good Morning America]

[EN EL PATIO DE LA CASA DE HATSUKO...]

Rizarder: Me tengo que ir, debo arreglar varios asuntos en Reptrye, prometo que vendré a visitarlas

Hatsuko: Ok! Que te vaya muy bien con esa revolución!

Marise: Saluda a todos de parte de la princesa Aura

Rizarder: Así lo haré, Hasta luego chicas

[LA NAVE ESPACIAL DESPEGA]

Hatsuko: [narrando] Después de ese suceso, no pudimos transformarnos hasta después de año nuevo, aún debemos acabar con la amenaza principal, los Sluggers, mientras tanto en el planeta Reptrye...

Soldado: Alaben a su nuevo rey, Rizarder!

[LOS HABITANTES DEL PLANETA REPTRYE CELEBRAN LA CORONACIÓN DE RIZARDER]

Habitante #1: Sí! Viva Rizarder!

Rey Rizarder: Queridos Habitantes del planeta Reptrye, me complace informarles que la tiranía de Lizardosk ha terminado a partir de hoy! Les prometo que en este planeta todos tendrán los mismos derechos y podrán acceder libremente a todos los servicios propuestos, traeré de vuelta la prosperidad que Lizardosk les ha quitado!

[LOS HABITANTES ALABAN AL REY RIZARDER]

Hatsuko: [narrando] Y sí, lo que dijo Rizarder en su discurso de coronación, lo cumplió, el planeta Reptrye se convirtió en uno de los planetas más prósperos y justos del universo, hubo gran afluencia de turistas de otras partes del universo y eso mejoró la imagen del planeta, mientras tanto, los terrícolas seguimos con las actividades de primavera, les pongo un ejemplo, el festival de primavera en el Kirameki High School

[EN EL CORREDOR PRINCIPAL DEL COLEGIO...]

Marise: Listo, ya terminamos [estaba colgando un cartel hecho por Hatsuko y Marise]

Hatsuko: ¡Quedó espectacular!

Azuka: Vaya, por fin me desocupé, mi trabajo ya está hecho

[EL FESTIVAL DE PRIMAVERA SE LLEVÓ A CABO EN EL COLEGIO, FUÉ UN ÉXITO TOTAL]

Hatsuko: [narrando] Después de eso se vino el festival cultural (en verano), nos ocurrió algo curioso

[TRAS BAMBALINAS...]

Shizuka: ¿En serio? ¿No vendrán porque cerraron una de las vías principales hasta acá y no llegarán a tiempo?

Aiko: Así es, me pidieron que ustedes las sustituyeran

Shizuka: Esto sí es un problema

[LLEGAN HATSUKO, AZUKA Y MARISE]

Hatsuko: ¿Qué sucede?

Shizuka: Las chicas que deben presentarse justo ahora no llegarán a tiempo y pidieron que las sustituyéramos, ¿Alguna de ustedes sabe tocar algún instrumento?

Azuka: Yo sé tocar un poco la batería

Marise: Yo sé tocar el piano pero también sé tocar un poco el bajo

Hatsuko: Esto es un poco incómodo... pero yo me defiendo tocando la guitarra, eso quiere decir que Shizuka se encargará de la cantada

Shizuka: Pues no tengo de otra, vamos ya, es nuestro turno

[LAS CHICAS SE PRESENTAN Y A PESAR DE LOS NERVIOS QUE SINTIERON, LOGRARON HACER UN GRAN ESPECTÁCULO Y SE VOLVIERON FAMOSAS DESDE ENTONCES]

[HUBO FOTOS Y VIDEOS DE ESA PRESENTACIÓN ESPECIAL]

Hatsuko: [narrando] Estas son las aventuras que me gusta vivir junto a mis amigos y seres queridos, las aventuras que te dejan alguna enseñanza para ser mejor en la vida, y lo que más me gusta es que aún tenemos muchísimo tiempo para seguir viviendo estas aventuras con la gente que quiero

[COMIENZA UN GRAN TERREMOTO, LAS CHICAS SALEN DE LA ESCUELA Y VEN QUE UNA GRAN HORDA DE SLUGGERS VIENEN A DESTRUIR LA ESCUELA]

Hatsuko: ¡Chicas, Ahora!

[LAS DEMÁS ASIENTEN]

Hatsuko, Azuka, Marise y Shizuka al unísono: ¡PreVatar, Bríndame acceso al poder!

[EL BRILLO DE LA TRANSFORMACIÓN CUBRE POR COMPLETO LA PANTALLA]

[TERMINA ENDING]

[EN LA CASA DE HATSUKO...]

Hatsuko: [abre la puerta de su casa] Ya llegué!

[HATSUKO EXPLORA UN POCO Y VE QUE NO HAY NADIE PERO ENCUENTRA UNA INVITACIÓN]

Hatsuko: ¿Y esto? [recoge la invitación, la abre y la lee en voz baja] ¡Fa-bu-lo-so! Les avisaré a las demás...

[HATSUKO SE VA A SU HABITACIÓN Y DEJA LA INVITACIÓN EN LA MESA DEL COMEDOR]

[LA INVITACIÓN COMIENZA A BRILLAR LEVEMENTE]

**Copyright (C) "Sparking Movie Project 2014" - Todos los derechos reservados.**

**Las canciones mencionadas en esta película les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y/o empresas.**

* * *

*Chichipato: Persona Tacaña, hace todo lo posible para no gastar tanto o nada de dinero.


End file.
